


Roomies

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Gabriel, I never know what to put in tags, M/M, Not brothers, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Short, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is looking for a roommate to split the rent with. Understandably, Dean is confused when Sam says its split three ways. Conveniently, that's when Gabriel appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

"Okay, so this is the second bedroom which would be yours." Sam pushed the door open to allow for Dean to stroll inside. The taller man followed quickly after, "I know it's not much but Ash seemed to be fine in here." Sam said apologetically.

Dean spun around slowly in the room, taking in all the features and visualising what he would put into the space. The law student was really selling himself short here, Dean thought. Even though it wasn't a massive room, it was big enough for a double bed, wardrobe and also a desk (If you had it at the right angle) even then, there'd been enough room to easily move around. 

"It looks good." Dean muttered as he inspected the view outside of the small window, "What happened to your last roommate?"

"Oh, Ash moved out. He graduated so went off to find work." Sam seemed surprised by the question but was leant, relaxed, against the door frame.

Dean nodded, satisfied with the answer. At least the previous occupant didn't die of some contagious disease or something. Following Sam back out into the shared area, they made their way towards the sofa to discuss moving in and other details. On the way past, Sam pointed out his bedroom which was just across the room from where the shorter man's room would be. 

They got comfortable in their places before Sam began speaking the facts, "The rent for this place a month is $500... Without water, electricity and all of those." Sam paused as though to give Dean time to protest, if necessary, "Okay, if we were to split this by three, we'd get-"

Dean interrupted, "Wait, three?" 

Sam nodded innocently,"Yeah, there will be three of us guys. You, me and Gabriel... Is that a problem?"

The older man's brow creased as he stared at Sam, "Three people? I thought it was a two bedroom apartment?"

With perfect timing, Sam's bedroom door clicked open and a short man came sauntering out in a large jumper, that obviously didn't belong to him, and gray sweatpants. Shocked by the sudden appearance of the man, apparently called Gabriel, Dean gaped at Sam, making the tall man flush and duck his head.

The small man froze, took in the situation for a second and then continued on his path to the kitchen. They both watched the man grab himself some cold pizza from the fridge before making his way back towards the bedroom. That was Sam's voice that stopped him anyway.

"Gabriel." Sam called, "Come and introduced yourself to Dean. He's interested in the spare bedroom." There was a moment of tension when Sam mumbled sadly, beneath his breath,"Or he was a minute ago." 

Dean's head snapped over to Sam with a confused crease in his brow, "Why not now?"

Sam looked as though he was trying not to let his lip quiver, "Now you know about me and Gabe."

"People have rejected this place because of that?" He asked in disgust. Why would someone do that?!

Before Sam could reply, Gabriel had shuffled over and dumped himself on the couch beside his significant other. Resting his head on Sam's shoulder, Gabriel huffed a sigh, "Hey, Deano. I'm Gabriel and Sam's smokin' hot boyfriend so you'd better keep your dirty mitts of my Samsquatch."

Raising his palms and laughing, Dean smiled, "Trust me, you're safe there." He chuckled.

Gabriel squinted at the practical stranger as though trying to assess his heterosexuality. After a moment, he chuckled and stood, ruffled Sam's hair before making for their shared bedroom again.

"Sorry about him." Sam spoke quietly.

"Don't apologize! He seems like a barrel of laughs." Dean reassured truthfully.

Sam's lips broke into an adoring smile, "You should see him when he's drunk... Anyway, do you want the room?"

"Yes, on one condition..."

Sam looked fearful but nodded anyway, he assumed that it's be something about not showing affection for his boyfriend when Dean's around. He'd been asked that before by a friend.

"We go to the closest bar and get Gabriel drunk to celebrate." Smirking, he proposed.

Sam's face broke into a massive grin, suddenly overwhelmingly excited for the prospect of being roommates with Dean, "That's a deal!" He leapt forward to shake Dean's hand with gusto.


End file.
